karylefandomcom-20200215-history
The Duchies of Desperatorn
1. Erivale; 2. Wellmoor; 3. Engis Erivale Like the whole of Desperatorn, Erivale is bathed in an eternal night. There is a stunning excellence to the duchy that even rivals that of Valwynne in Wyvrin. The castle and dwellings in the duchy are immaculate in detail, as each took a great deal of time to construct. No one, not even the vampires, knows of the secret of the eternal night. It had always been, as it always will be. 'Marquesates Within the Duchy' The Duchy of Erivale is home to the Corhill and Estercourt Marquesates. 'Earldoms Within the Duchy' The Duchy of Erivale is home to the Newcastle, Darborough, Cormere, and Mallowvale Earldoms. 'Viscounties Within the Duchy' The Duchy of Erivale is home to the Corden, Greymount, Wynhaven, Mooren, Oldiron, Raywyn, Eriview, and Eurolene Viscounties. 'Baronies Within the Duchy' The Duchy of Erivale is home to the Thatrus, Falvern, Whiteburn, Waymere, Eriford, Shadowmere, Wickbourne, Morwald, Wildehaven, Esterhaven, Wellport, Lorview, Fairlyn, Falwick, Fairfort, Tunvil, Yarwick, Greyham, Malcester, and Haverisle Baronies. 'Current Holder of the Duchy Title' *His Royal Highness Prince ------ the Duke of Erivale Wellmoor Bordered on two sides by the Amur Sea, Wellmoor is populated by members of the upper working class. The proximity of Wellmoor to the Amur Sea allows the members of the working class to have a steady flow of income. Some of the vampires in Wellmoor make a living off of stealing merchants from ships under the cloak of darkness. Each merchant is hand-delivered to the royal family and fair compensation is given to the vampire responsible for retrieving the merchant. 'Marquesates Within the Duchy' The Duchy of Wellmoor is home to the Wildemoor and Raynwick Marquesates. 'Earldoms Within the Duchy' The Duchy of Wellmoor is home to the Brightwick, Hallowfield, Avavene, and Shadowbrook Earldoms. 'Viscounties Within the Duchy' The Duchy of Wellmoor is home to the Grimford, Humley, Gallodare, Kilnan, Tarmory, Lornnan, Westerdon, and Wilbray Viscounties. 'Baronies Within the Duchy' The Duchy of Wellmoor is home to the Bedwick, Glastonshroud, Sower, Hodgstone, Hunsdail, Treton, Warbrook, Fanwrath, Rathian, Rowarnard, Chevenridge, Egleswort, Malstead, Lydbury, Grimsfame, Worgill, Rawthorpe, Grimsaire, Malcairn, Corblair, Henworth, Sapsridge, Brackry, Langway, Craigwich, Lothsetter, Presborn, Kilberry, and Trevern Baronies. 'Current Holder of the Duchy Title' *''Open'' Engis Of all the duchies in Karyle, Engis is arguably one of the poorest. The vampires in Engis live in cottages and a few lucky ones are able to live in substandard houses. The young vampires are quick to find out that Engis is not as pleasant as anyone may make it out to be. Disease is not uncommon and there have been instances of vampires feeding on one another when there is not enough blood to go around. Very little is done to improve the situation in Engis, yet it does not seem that much can be done. 'Marquesates Within the Duchy' The Duchy of Engis is home to the Barrowwick and Lorford Marquesates. 'Earldoms Within the Duchy' The Duchy of Engis is home to the Malby, Bellcastle, and Mallowtown Earldoms. 'Viscounties Within the Duchy' The Duchy of Engis is home to the Shadowston, Ethias, Bedam, Haverton, Cresdowne, Banwold, Matage, and Burdon Viscounties. 'Baronies Within the Duchy' The Duchy of Engis is home to the Leicester, Shrewsby, Harromoor, Lichry, Elsay, Linavon, Fordeen, Kilfar, Greythorpe, Canin, Stomres, Falner, Grimley, and Southwall Baronies. 'Current Holder of the Duchy Title' *''Open'' Category:Desperatorn